Vampire Bight
by LightningReturns-FFXIII
Summary: Alright, new summary! My version of Vampire Knight! Since it freaking ended. x.x Depression hurts. Enjoy! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Yuuki, I love you

Vampire Knight: The Missing Chapter

Yuki Cross…Well Kuran stood on the balcony, gazing out at the warm sun, which up until a few days ago, was so sweet and nice to her. The rays burned her slightly, causing her to shield her eyes. She clenched her fists, trying to contemplate what to do. She felt his presence then. She turned, meeting those deep, depressed purple eyes. Unchanging. She nodded. "Zero…" She whispered, a sad look falling over her face.

Zero was silent. He walked up to her, placing his hands on the ledge. He felt her stare. He furrowed his brow. "I won't." He said, his voice stern.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I won't believe you. I won't believe you're a vampire…until it's proven." He spoke slowly, turning to her.

Yuki bowed her head. She slowly reached out her hand. Her fingers brushed Zero's ice cold ones. "Then I'll prove it to you." She said, pulling him towards her.

Her long white fangs pierced his skin. True, painful sadness rushed into him. It was true. I knew it. Her soft lips pressed against his neck. He stood completely still. One move, would end very badly.

Yuki pulled away, wiping her mouth. "Do you believe it now?"

Zero nodded. "Yes…"

She gazed up at him. "Then…This is goodbye, Zero." She smiled, trying to hide the agony in her heart.

Zero didn't hold back. He couldn't anymore. He wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her towards him. Their lips met.

Yuki's eyes grew wide. They broke away. She stared at him.

"Goodbye." Zero said and walked away from her.

Yuki jumped over the ledge, and ran. Why?! Why Zero?! Why..? Tears were in her eyes. She stumbled to a stop under s a street lamp. "Why..?"

Yuki walked down the stairs to the academy, Aido and Ruka arguing behind her. Kaname stood at her side, strong and beautiful. She smiled to herself. She was so…happy. That's what she thought. That's what she wanted.

"YUKI!"

She spun around. Those purple eyes glowed with pain and rage. "Z-Zero…" She hurried up to him. He was bleeding. "W-What happened? Are you alright? What-?"

His lips descended to hers. He could feel Kaname's anger burn through him. He didn't give a damn anymore. He wasn't going to hold back.

Yuki shoved him away. "Zero! What the heck is-?"

"I love you!"

Everyone froze. Even Zero

"Zero…" Tears brewed in Yuki's eyes. Not of sadness, but of happiness.

"I-I'm so sick…of being scared of HIM. I don't give a DAMN what he does. Yuki…I love you. I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I wanted you to be happy…but I just…couldn't live with myself. I know I'm being selfish…but Yuki…I-."

This time, she cut him off. Her lips met his. She pulled back. "Zero, I love you too."

Kaname gasped. This could not be happening. Anger burned through him. He looked away. He was next to Yuki within a moment. "Kiryu…"

Zero reached for Bloody Rose. "Kuran." He growled.

"I will never approve of this…ever. But, I cannot stop Yuki's feelings. Congratulations." It hurt. It killed him to say it, but…he didn't care. He did want Yuki to be happy. But, he also had taken her. Kiryu's feelings…weren't part of his plan. But, not even the strongest Vampire in the world can change someone's feeling. Kaname wouldn't try. He turned, and descended down the stairs, away from them.

Yuki smiled up at Zero. "Thank you." She hugged him close.

Zero looked down at her head. A small smile appeared on his face. "No. Thank you."

Yuki looked up, confused.

"You saved me. I love you…so much."

Yuki grinned. "You smiled! Finally!" She cheered, hugging him again, burying her face in his chest. "Keep smiling Zero. I love it…when you smile."

Zero ran his finger through her hair. "Yes. I promise. Yuki…"

She found his lips again.

"YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!" Headmaster's voice rang out across the campus. He was zooming towards them, tears in his eyes. "ZERO, IF YOU HURT MY DEAR YUKI, I-!"

"I know. You'll never forgive me." Zero laughed.

Toga's hand came down on Zero's back. "Keep her safe, boy." He smirked at Zero.

Zero smiled at them. "I will. I will protect her. Until my last, dying breath. Until the end of time." He kissed Yuki again, the hole in his heart slowly healing.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Zero

_**Alright, so I got this request a couple months ago to add more to this story. And I figured what the hell? Since it ended x.x Depression hurts. At least it was a good ending. Anyway, I'm changing the name of the story, cuz "The Lost Chapter" doesn't really go good with the story if I continue it. So yeah…**_

Zero lay silent next to her. She was beautiful. He ran his fingers through her long, gorgeous brown hair. He held a handful to his lips and kissed it. Her eyes soon fluttered open after that.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

Zero smiled back. "Morning beautiful." He moved his hand down to her plump belly.

Yuuki eyes lit up. "Are you as excited as I am?"

Zero nodded. "Of course. It's been over 2 years and you finally agreed."

"Oh shut up." She playfully pushed him.

"Is there anything you need? I'm about to get up." Zero asked, sitting up in bed.

Yuuki shook her head. "No. I'm gonna take a shower. I'll see you in a minute."

Zero nodded, heading towards the kitchen. The faint smell of blood filled his senses. He stopped dead in his tracks. "That's…" He hurried to the front door, swinging it open. "Kaname." Zero growled. He narrowed his eyes at the Pureblood.

Kaname grinned. "Checkmate."

Everything went black.

"Zero?" Yuuki called throughout the house, a towel wrapped around her. She smelt it then. She saw the door open. She gasped. "ZERO!" She screamed. Zero lay, in a terrifying pool of blood.

"I can help him." Kaname's voice echoed through her mind. "But you come with me."

Yuuki looked up, meeting Kaname's blood red eyes. "K-Kaname…why?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"You forget him. Everything about him. And he'll forget you as well. Or he dies." Kaname said.

Yuuki looked down at Zero, then back at Kaname. She hated the decision she had to made. She hated what she was about to say. She squeezed her eyes shut, leaned down and kissed Zero softly. She stood, touching her stomach. "I'll go." She gulped. "I'll…forget."

Kaname grinned holding out his hand. "Give him this." A small bottle full of blood lay in Kaname's hand.

Yuuki took it from him. He knelt down, placing it to Zero's lips. "I love you. Remember that." She whispered and walked out of the house, following Kaname. Tears were streaming down her face. Kaname placed his hand over Yuuki's eyes, every memory of Zero...died. And Kaname…was born.


End file.
